1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for diagnosing an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 199 22 519 A1 describes a method for operating a fuel supply system, in which ignition errors or injection errors are detected from abnormalities in the combustion. In published German patent document DE 199 22 519 A1, and as also described in published German patent document DE 40 12 109, a logic circuit connected in parallel to the output stages of the fuel injectors is used to distinguish between ignition errors and injection errors. Additionally, the exhaust gas temperature or the signal of a lambda probe is evaluated.